The Dark One's Taint
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Perrin in a sweat tent with Rand. Aram practicing with Tam. Mat in an Ebou Dari sex game. Logain interrogated by Gareth Bryne. The Dark One's taint has interesting effects on the men in the Pattern.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wheel of Time**

**Note: This chapter takes place sometime during the end of LoC and the beginning of aCoS. Not all chapters will be within this time frame, but I will return to certain viewpoints at later chapters. **

000

Perrin turned his head quickly as he saw Melaine, Amys, and Baire leave the sweat tent. The three Wise Ones walked past him, half-naked, sharing a small laugh. Perrin cursed the Aiel for being so open under his breath.

The man with golden eyes stepped into the humid sweat tents, his hairy body immediately beginning to perspire. Stripping off his coat and breeches, Perrin sat down on a cushion nearby in just his smallclothes.

The Aiel clan chiefs had recommended that Rand and his friends use the sweat tents outside of Cairhien instead of taking regular baths. Rand initially rejected the idea, but after being interrupted by so many of the Maidens, he eventually had to go along with it.

The tent flap opened to admit Gaul, who had been following just behind Perrin. The Aiel man immediately pulled off his _cadin'sor_, causing Perrin to blush; he wore nothing under his brown clothes. The man's lean body was muscled just as well as Perrin's, if less hairy. Perrin's eyes strayed down to the man's crotch. His pubic hair was the same shade of red as his hair, and his member was soft and smaller than Perrin's. Perrin could recall Bain and Chiad chiding Gaul about his manliness while they were in the Two Rivers, and finally realized what they were talking about.

"Crazy Wise Ones..." Gaul said as he plopped down next to Perrin.

"Just as bad as any Aes Sedai," Perrin replied in a murmur.

"At least they no longer bother us in the sweat tents. They respect our private moments as we respect theirs," The man continued.

"Thank the light for private moments..."

Gaul looked over at Perrin, and chuckled.

"You seem to have forgotten your smallclothes, Lord Goldeneyes," Gaul said, pulling the waistband of the underwear and letting it snap.

"I don't see the point of stripping completely. I'm perfectly comfortable in this," The hairy man replied, blushing deep red. Despite his protests, however, he wiggled around to get comfortable on the cushion.

Gaul shook his head and leaned back on his arms. He reached down and lifted up his manhood, letting it rest on his stomach so his now sweaty balls could be revealed. "If you say so."

In what seemed like only a minute, Perrin's smallclothes were soaked with sweat. His genitals became very smashed and uncomfortable in the small material. It's as if the heat purposely wanted to contradict him."Maybe you're right..."

Gaul glanced over as Perrin stood and pulled his smallclothes down. The man had a hairy bush above his penis that seemed to be half hard. The Aiel man chuckled again.

"I forgot the effects of a sweat tent. You seem to be already enjoying yourself," Gaul said, nodding towards Perrin's dick.

Perrin looked down at the piece of meat and blushed even harder. "Oh, I didn't even notice-"

The tent flap suddenly opened again, and Bael, Rhuarc, and Rand stepped in. The two chiefs were already nude, and could have been twins. Both older men were the same height, had the same dark red hair, and similarly muscled bodies. They both had a dark patch of hair above equally long penises.

"Perrin, Gaul, good to see you. I guess the Maidens got to you two, as well," Rand said as he stripped.

Bael and Rhuarc took seats next to Perrin, who was just sitting down as well. His erection now jutted out from his lap.

"You've started without us, young Perrin," Rhuarc said, slapping the man with the golden eyes on the back.

"What do you mean?" Perrin asked. Rhuarc motioned to Bael and Gaul.

Gaul was still leaning back, but tugging on his penis now. Bael, on the other side of Rhuarc, was palming his now hard dick.

Perrin looked up at Rand, who had just pulled off his breeches. Perrin could see the outline of a large erection in the other man's smallclothes. Rand pulled off his underwear, and the piece of meat swung up, Rand brushing a hand over it.

"You have been in the sweat tents before with men, have you not young Goldeneyes?" Bael asked, pulling his hand away. The man's erection was relatively the same size as Perrin's.

Perrin thought about it, and realized he had not. In fact, he didn't think he had ever been in the sweat tents with women. "No...but what difference does it make?"

"Perrin, being in the sweat tents with just men is something the Maidens and Wise Ones respect. It is one time where we get to...release. Literally," Rand said, taking full hold of his erection and stroking it. He sat down on the other side of Gaul.

The Aybara looked around at all of the men with a startled expression. "But...that is a private matter."

"We all do it, Perrin," Rand said, his breath hitching a bit. Perrin never thought he would see Rand like this again, like a sheepherder in heat. He could vaguely remember the days the two of them, along with Mat, spent thinking about the pretty girls in the village. As if he was reading Perrin's mind, Rand added "Besides, you and I have been in the situation together before."

"Yes, but that was when we were younger," Perrin said, and glanced at the two clan chiefs, "and not with Aiel."

"Are you embarrassed to be exposed, goldeneyes?" Bael asked, staring at Perrin's erection, "you have no reason to be. Your tool is certainly impressive."

Rhuarc chuckled loudly, his hand still pressed into the tan penis between his legs. "You see, Perrin Aybara, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is natural for us all to help each other out."

"Still, some of us have wives, isn't it-"

"Relax, Perrin," Gaul said, looking at him with amusement in his eyes, "what do you think they do in the sweat tents?"

Perrin's penis throbbed as he thought about it, and his hand itched to touch the heated organ.

Bael and Rhuarc suddenly leaned over to one another and grabbed each others penis, stroking hard and fast. They both wore a grin and had a feral look in their eyes as they ran their hand up and down the tan length of the others cock.

By now Gaul was completely hard, but wasn't touching the impressive tool that now matched Perrin's own dick. He simply thrust his hips in the air to let the organ bob and slap against his stomach with a satisfying sound.

The smell of arousal was strong in Perrin's nose. Male arousal. His eyes glazed over, and he wasn't really seeing anything.

"Perrin," Rand asked from the hairy man's side.

Perrin turned, his nose hitting something floating right next to his face. He focused on it, realizing it was Rand's rock hard penis. The thing was longer than any of theirs, but Perrin was definitely bigger in girth, which he took pride in secretly.

Perrin's face heated up as Rand let the dick sit on Perrin's nose. The man even had the nerve to chuckle!

"It seems to like you, Perrin!" Rand said, placing hands on his back and jutting his hips out. He took a hold of the organ, and rubbed the head right under Perrin's nostrils against his growing beard. He moaned quietly, "it definitely likes you."

The smell of Rand's penis was the only thing Perrin could sense right now, the only thing he could smell, the only thing that mattered. The goldeneyes wanted to taste it so bad, to kiss it lightly and lick along the shaft. He wouldn't admit as much, of course, being that he was still Perrin Aybara and wanted to hold a certain amount of respect with these men.

As if reading Perrin's mind, Rand said, "I know you may feel a certain humility Perrin, but it is true for all of us. This is about letting go of that humility, and allowing yourself to experience things fully. All of us will feel it tonight, a strong sense of embarrassment. But nothing that happens in here will affect our respect for the others."

The red-haired man down squatted down next to Perrin, his ball sac and cock coming to rest on top of Perrin's knee. Rand leaned forward, resting a hand on Perrin's other knee so he had the wolfbrother trapped.

His face came close to Perrin's, and pressed against the scraggly beard Faile had wanted him to grow so badly.

"Even I will feel humility when you ravage my body with that hairy one of your own," Rand whispered, sending out heated breath across Perrin's ear.

The golden eyed man unintentionally whimpered as his dick twitched at the image in his head. Another chuckle from Rand followed before the man reached down toward his own penis again and began to rub it playfully on Perrin's knee.

Perrin turned toward the man with confusion and saw the Dragon Reborn was having fun out of this. There was that glint in his eye that you would only expect to see in Mat, one that you never saw after Rand realized what he could do. But it was there now, along with that boyish smile that made even Perrin blush.

Rand leaned forward, slowly, eyes connecting with Perrin's, and pressed his mouth against the hairy man's. The golden eyed man didn't open his mouth after a few seconds out of shock, causing the male channeler to pull back. A concerned look now replaced the grin from before.

"I'm sorry..." Rand said, eyes looking down at his feet. The Aybara could smell a thread of regret now running through the arousal coming from the other man, and realized he was embarrassed for suddenly kissing Perrin.

Perrin acted without thinking, still sitting cross-legged on the cushion with Rand hovering over him, he leaned forward and kissed Rand back. He saw the red-haired man's eyes widen before closing his own. He patiently waited for the man to take a hint, and Rand did, opening his mouth so Perrin could delve his tongue into it's depths.

Kissing Rand sent a wave of excitement running through his body and caused the room to heat up. A fire seemed to connect them, and Rand leaned more heavily on Perrin, bringing both hands up to the hairy man's thick neck. Perrin did the same, grabbing Rand's face in his calloused hands and turning his head as their tongues battled for dominance. He didn't want to stop to breath, and he knew Rand didn't either. Their teeth bumped together at times, along with their noses, but that just made it all the more heated to the two men.

Rand was suddenly smiling against Perrin's lips, and the red-haired man was letting out small chuckles as the kiss turned into small pecks on the lips. Perrin's eyes once again connected with Rand's amused ones, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I that poor at returning a kiss," Perrin asked as he rested his forehead on Rand's. He realized the other man was now on his knees, but his long shaft and lightly-haired balls still rested on the wolfbrother's knee.

"Quite the opposite. I just found it laughable seeing as how that was the most heated kiss I have ever experienced," Rand said lightly, bringing hands up to rub against Perrin's beard as he continued to chuckle to himself.

Perrin really saw no humor in the fact, and thought about Rand going mad. Maybe the man truly was mad, and maybe it was just an excuse to laugh after so long, but either way Perrin didn't care. He loved Rand like a brother, and that meant loving the mad side of him too.

"Then I will just have to thank you for the compliment," Perrin replied, kissing Rand full on the lips once again.

A groan from the other men in the tent reminded Perrin that he and Rand weren't alone. Bael and Rhuarc were in a similar position to the Two Rivers men, and were trapped in their own passionate kiss. Rhuarc was actually sitting in Bael's lap, his arms wrapped around the man's neck while Bael's hands were busy kneading Rhuarc's tan behind. Their throbbing erections were pressed against each other, white liquid beading at the head of each to spill down the burning shafts.

Gaul still sat on his own off to the side, but now his hand was wrapped around his dick and he was pumping it in abandon. His hips lifted off the ground as he lay on his back, continuously thrusting into his clenched fist. His other hand was rolling his large balls around, tugging at them slightly. The man had his eyes closed, but his mouth was open and he was biting down on a lip.

That made Perrin's body heat up even more, and he suddenly remembered his own erection which still pointed straight up in his lap. Rand hadn't forgotten about his own, however. Perrin felt the man actually rubbing his penis against the hairy man's knee, the thing sliding all over his leg as it became slicked with sweat and pre-cum.

Rand was staring at Perrin's lap though, and his hands still clenched onto Perrin's neck, but now for support. He had a hungry look in his eye.

"Perrin...it looks...amazing. I don't know what about it but...I want it so badly. I want to taste it," Rand said, looking up at Perrin with wanting eyes. A feeling of shock came over Perrin initially, coupled with a strong urge attack Rand's own body, but he firmly reminded himself he was no saldeaen farm girl, and wouldn't lose control of his sexual emotions.

What surprised Perrin even more was that the red-haired man voiced the thoughts Perrin had just had, and he told Rand as much. The man did not laugh this time, just continued to stare at Perrin's meat. Well, if Rand was just going to stare, Perrin thought he would make a game out of it. With a sly grin, Perrin pushed Rand back onto his bottom and stood up. He went into the same position Rand had been in earlier, hands on his back, hips forward, genitals jutting out for all to see.

"Do you really want to taste it, Rand?" Perrin asked, shaking his hips around. His penis slapped into his thighs and his full, hairy balls bounced under it.

He saw Rand swallow and nod, leaning forward a bit.

"Tell me how much," Perrin said, cupping a hand under his cock and balls and kneading them gently.

Rand swallowed again, and licked his lips. "So much. I just want it. On my face, on my body, in my mouth...in my ass," as if to emphasize his point, Rand lifted up his own balls to expose his hole.

That caused Perrin to blush, letting out a small moan.

"What else do you want to do to it?" Perrin continued, letting go of his balls to knead his cock alone gently. It was the first time he had touched himself tonight, and he was glad he had waited until now.

Rand got on his knees again, looking into Perrin's eyes as he moved forward even more. "I want to lick your shaft. It's so thick and hard, it's so alive."

Rand's face came close to Perrin's cock, trapped within the hairy man's hand, but he never took his eyes away from Perrin's.

"And?" Perrin asked again, using both hands to squeeze and stroke his burning penis.

"I want to lick your hairy sac. It's just hanging there," Rand said, grabbing the exact thing, "teasing me. It feels so full of your seed."

Perrin let out a louder moan this time, and put a hand in Rand's hair as the red-haired man rolled the balls around in his hand.

"Do you want that seed, Rand?" Perrin asked in a husky voice, his eyes going half-lidded.

"Yes," Rand nearly moaned in reply, "I want it so bad. I want to taste it in my mouth, and I want you to taste it. And then I want it up my ass, filling me until it spills out."

Perrin nearly howled. Light! He could cum from just hearing Rand talk. Where had the man picked up such a sexual way of speaking? He wasn't complaining though, and he said as much when he moaned again in reply.

"Then do it, Rand. I'll give you everything you want," Perrin said, moving forward so the fist jacking his meat was right next to Rand's face.

Rand's eyes finally left Perrin's face as he dove, tongue and all, under Perrin's penis.

Rand immediately began sucking on the left globe in his hand, slurping at the hairs surrounding the sweaty skin. He pressed his nose into the area between Perrin's balls and the base of the man's dick. Perrin was pumping his hard cock in Rand's hair, and the man didn't mind a bit. He had everything he needed down here. He was practically worshiping the heavy sac that Perrin had. It made Rand hot and hard to see a large ball sac. He didn't know what it was about them that turned him on so much, other than the fact that they were just hanging there, waiting to release the male seed.

He tried taking the other globe into his mouth, but the sac was so big that they both spilled out of his mouth, saliva coating them in webs. He lapped up the saliva gently, beginning to lick the base of Perrin's busy cock as well.

Rand stopped himself from going much further up and returned to the neglected right testicle. He took this globe in his mouth as well, making sure to give it just as much attention. Once he was done with that one, he dropped it out of his mouth, and leaned back a bit. The ball sac was just so big, so full. Rand thought Perrin lucky to have something so beautiful between his legs, under his breeches all of the time.

He dove in again and began rubbing the sac all over his face, the scent of Perrin's arousal filling his nostrils. The sweat and saliva coating the testicles smeared all over his face, and that just made him even harder. He blindly began to kiss the balls and lick them, nipping at the skin and squeezing them with his hands.

"I want your seed so bad, Perrin," Rand nearly whined into the hairy balls, spitting all over the sac and lapping it back up again.

"Light, Rand, you'll get it. I'll unload all of it for you. All of it's swimming right in those balls, waiting for you to release it," Perrin replied, still jacking his thick penis. He brought his the organ level with Rand's face, presenting the male channeler with pre-cum practically spilling out of the head. "See how much I'm leaking? My balls are bursting with seed."

Perrin proceeded to smear the pre-cum all over Rand's lips and cheeks, up and around his eyes and on his chin. The red-haired man opened his mouth, but Perrin simply lifted up his cock again and continued jacking.

Rand looked up in confusion, wanting so bad to bring Perrin to release so he could taste the man's seed. Perrin was simply smiling down at him, with a twinkle of his own in those golden eyes. With a shrug of his shoulders, Rand shoved his face back into the heaven that was Perrin's ball sac, smearing the pre-cum with the sweat and saliva. Rand took note that if his own dick was any harder it might break, but he didn't dare touch it yet.

000

Aram was hard even before the moaning started.

What else was the man to do while waiting for his master? He had told Perrin that he didn't want to go in, and that was the truth. Honestly he never saw the appeal in becoming sweaty for the purpose of cleanliness. Besides, he didn't think the Aiel liked him very much, even the nicest ones.

The sun was barely visible by the time Perrin walked into the tents and Aram sat just outside to wait. In a matter of seconds Gaul walked in right behind his master. The Aiel man kindly nodded to Aram, and the Tinker returned the favor. It was as much of an exchange as any between the two men. It wasn't that they disliked each other, but they certainly weren't good friends either. They were both following Perrin, and therefore learned to live with one another. After a few more minutes, two completely naked men and Rand Al'Thor approached the tents. Aram blushed visibly at these two men walking around like that in the open, but they didn't seem to mind (they were Aiel, after all). The rather impressive genitals of the two swung and flopped as they walked. One of the men, Aram thought his name was Bael, reached down and began to massage his soft penis right out in the open. Rand and the other Aiel laughed at Bael.

"Aram," Rand said with a nod of his head as the three men passed by and into the tent.

It was fully dark in a matter of minutes, and no one else walked about around the sweat tents. As far as Aram knew, they were the only people out here tonight.

Removing the sword from his back, and then his tinker coat, Aram leaned back on his arms and stared off into the night. He could faintly hear light conversation muffled by the burning of the coal in and outside of the tent.

Seeing Bael touch himself had stirred something in Aram. He didn't notice until he thought about it again, and when he did, he realized he could feel the meat trapped under his smallclothes was aching. The young Tinker was never one to show off, but compared to the other boys in his community of Tinkers, he was quite big in terms of penis size. He knew now that some men had even larger genitals, and that perhaps the Tuatha'an just bred men with smaller penises (the strange thought made him chuckle). He had seen Perrin's before, and it was more thick than long compared to Aram, though they were about the same age.

Aram was comparing in terms of an erect state, of course. He was going off the few times he had seen Perrin erect, which was surprisingly often. He had only been with the man a few months and that had already happened several times? It suddenly became odd to Aram. Once had been when they were still in Emond's Field after the trolloc attack. Perrin had been showing Aram the Waterwood, and the two stopped to bathe. They had begun discussing Faile, and Perrin had unintentionally gotten hard. They had both laughed it off at the time, but now that Aram thought about it, he was rather aroused by the thought in his head. Another, even worse, had been in Caemlyn when Aram had taken a night to relieve himself. Perrin had come out of nowhere, completely naked and hard, with his hammer. They had both been completely embarrassed, Perrin saying he had heard a noise, and Aram admitting it had been him moaning out.

Now that Aram thought about it, however, he realized his life had not only changed in terms of his overall beliefs after he met Perrin, but desires as well. Sure, he was young, and that meant sometimes you acted like a farm boy in heat, but one would expect all of that to take a backseat, at least most of the time, when you joined a man who was most likely going to be a necessity at the Final Battle.

On the contrary, Perrin's _t'averen_ effects heightened the sexuality of Aram's life. The biggest example had been Tam Al'Thor. Aram just blushed thinking the name. The man was old enough to be his father! That hadn't stopped either of them, however.

_Tam and Aram had gone a little way from the village to practice the sword. Aram was getting better every day, and Tam was a remarkable teacher. _

_The two were just finishing, covered in fresh layers of sweat. A river ran just paces behind where they had chosen to practice. Tam cursed under his breath, and Aram raised an eyebrow. _

"_I promised Marin I wouldn't get these new breeches dirty, and look at what I go and do," Tam said, sighing as he looked down at the dirt covered white breeches. They were rather plain for Aram, but that was probably just his Tinker upbringing speaking. _

_Tam returned his sword to its scabbard and removed his sword belt from around his waist. _

"_I'm going to wash these out here, and bathe while I'm at it. I don't think I'll be getting one of those copper tubs tonight with all the wealthy merchants in the village," Tam sighed, beginning to untie the breeches. "You're welcome to stay, or you could try finding your way back."_

"_I'd rather not...it's not the easiest thing to navigate through these woods," Aram replied, removing his own sword from his back. _

"_And here I thought Tinkers could survive in the wilderness on their own," Tam said with a chuckle, pulling off his breeches. _

_Aram blushed at what he saw, and tried not to make it seem like he was staring. Light! What was the man wearing? _

_Tam's smallclothes were unlike any Aram had ever seen. There was just a small pouch (small for Tam, at least) in front that held the genitals. In Tam's case, it created a fist size bulge where Aram could clearly see the head and outline of the other man's penis. Aram could have also sworn one of the man's balls was about to pop out of the side. The cloth didn't cover the man's thighs at all, and it ran under his balls and between his ass to come up and meet the waistband on the other side. In terms of decency, it was very low, and its only concern seemed to be covering up a man's most prized tool, and barely even doing that. _

_Of course Tam noticed Aram staring when the stupid Tinker didn't bother looking away. He heard the man chuckle, and finally tore his eyes away to look up. _

"_Two Rivers smallclothes, young Tinker. The best hunting attire a man can have, here. The easiest smallclothes to run through a forest in without feeling constrained," Tam explained, pulling on the waistband. _

"_Are you sure you don't feel...constrained in those?" Aram joked lightly. Truthfully, he had wanted to make a joke to get his mind off of any sense of arousal, but of course it led to the other man reminding Aram even more that his penis was practically out and hanging for the Tinker to see. _

_Tam chuckled loudly, and patted his package through the pouch. "That might be the only downside to smallclothes like this. Although letting it out after wearing these all day can be just as satisfying." To emphasize his point, Tam pulled the smallclothes down mid-thigh and sighed in obvious relief. _

_Aram immediately began taking note of the older man's penis. Why was he doing that so much lately? Tam's soft penis was about as big as any un-erect member. What did you expect? If Aram had to estimate size during hardness, though, he would say bigger than his own. At the moment, however, the soft dick was dwarfed by the thick set of balls hanging just behind the thing. Aram mentally compared them to Perrin's, whose were the biggest he had seen. Tam was definitely larger. The untrimmed bush above the man's penis led down and around Tam's sac, and the balls themselves were covered in hair. _

"_See? Much better," Tam said, pulling the tiny smallclothes the rest of the way down. _

_Tam pulled off his shirt, hanging it and the smallclothes on a branch by the river, and then picked up the breeches. _

"_Well? Are you going to bathe or not?" Tam asked before turning and stepping into the river. The man's ass consisted of two hairy mounds that couldn't look any more beautiful. Aram blushed once more. Did he just call Tam Al'Thor's bottom beautiful?_

_Aram was still frozen to the spot when Tam started rubbing the stains out of his breeches. The water rose above his waist, hiding anything that would cause Aram even further embarrassment. The Tinker pulled off his coat and shirt, eyes on the slightly buff Al'Thor washing his breeches. His eyes ran up and down the man's figure, taking note of everything. He had never thought of his teacher as attractive at all, but suddenly his dick began to ache under his bright tinker pants. _

_Aram proceeded to pull of his shoes and breeches, leaving him in his smallclothes. They were bright as well, blue around the buttocks and sides with a bright pink color over his package. While Tam was turned around he quickly pulled down his smallclothes and entered the water, half-hard cock bouncing violently with his movement. _

_Tam heard him enter, and quickly shot around to watch him. Seeing Aram was already in, the older man scowled slightly and shook his head. _

_Aram took note and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

"_Well, it's just that you stared at my penis and testicles for a good amount of time, but I didn't mind. It's only fair that you show me yours now," Tam said in a matter of fact tone, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _

_Aram's heartbeat quickened. What was the man saying? Aram couldn't decide between being embarrassed that Tam noticed him staring, and let him, or the fact that the man considered seeing one another's dicks meant they were even somehow. _

"_I don't think that's the best idea right now," Aram said, embarrassed as he was, trying to indicate his current predicament. _

_Tam didn't take the hint of course, and urged him on. "Don't be embarrassed about anything! Size never did matter. I'll tell you something," Tam said, wading through the river to lean against the bank next to Aram, "I had one of the smallest penises in the Two Rivers, as far as I could tell. There were a few exceptions of boys who didn't come to the river in summer like everyone else did, so I could never be too sure. My father said it was nothing to be ashamed of, and that we had something else to be proud of." _

_Tam was quiet, expecting Aram to ask what the Al'Thor's were supposed to be proud of. The younger man proceeded to, and Tam went on. _

"_Our balls," Tam reached under the water and cupped said genitals in his hand. "He said we Al'Thor men were born with the biggest set of genitals in all the Two Rivers. If other boys ever teased me about the size of my penis, I simply asked them if they had enough seed in their small balls to accomplish anything," Tam said with a chuckle, "it was immature of all of us at the time, but that's how I got by."_

_Aram swallowed as Tam continued to tug on his balls, a reminiscing look on the man's face. The water was a little murky, making it hard to tell if that's what the man was really doing, but Aram was almost positive he wouldn't start masturbating right next to his student. _

"_Of course the line of 'big balls', as my father fondly called them, ended with me. I never had an actual son, born of the seed from these balls, to continue of our legacy," A hint of what sounded like sadness entered Tam's voice. "Surprisingly enough, that was quite a problem with Rand growing up. Whenever we bathed together, the boy could tell that his penis was naturally longer than mine, but his genitals were considerably smaller. I couldn't say anything without outright telling him it was because he was Aiel-born, so I simply told him he was just growing faster. At least he could be proud when he was around the other boys, so I never really minded. He did have one of the biggest penises in the village." _

_Aram said nothing, his cock becoming rock hard as the monologue continued on. He had to lower himself in the water more, else his cock head would be poking above the surface. _

_Tam broke out of his reverie and looked over at Aram, "Anyways, like I was trying to say, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure it's plenty big." _

_Aram still didn't move to show the man. He blushed crimson and sank into the water even more. _

"_Fine, I'll even get out of the water too," Tam sighed, setting the breeches on the ground and hoisting himself up to sit on the edge. Aram immediately noticed the older man's penis had grown lightly, obviously affected by his own speech. Tam cupped a hand under his cock and balls so they lay in his palm for Aram to see. "Now you."_

_Aram saw no way around it without telling his teacher he was hard, so he simply did the same as the Al'Thor and quickly looked away. His cock stood straight up in his lap, framed by a small, trimmed patch of pubic hair. His balls were about half the size of Tam's and had a few hairs here and there. The organ lay against his stomach, pulsing gently. _

"_Light! I take it back! You have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Tam said, eyes widening at the thing. _

"_It's really not," Aram said, his face as red as the sun, "it's just that it's hard."_

"_Even hard I'm not that big!" Tam said, balls slipping out of his hand so he could tug on his penis. Aram supposed the man was trying to prove his point. "Do you mind if I touch it?" _

_Aram spluttered, looking wide-eyed at the man. "Um...Tam, I'm not sure-"_

"_It's fine, I'll try not to make it even worse. It's just, Light, you're almost as big as Rand! I can't believe tinkers breed this type of man!" Tam said, and without warning, reached forward to grab the thing. _

_Aram sighed, leaning back on his hands as Tam experimentally felt the circumference of his dick. The man squeezed it gently, and brought his hand up to squeeze the head. That made Aram whimper, and the older man took note, pulling his hand away. _

"_Sorry about that. Forgot," Tam chuckled heartily, still pulling his own penis. The thing was much larger now and still growing, but it didn't match up to Aram's dick. After a few more seconds it seemed to be at full size, Tam's fist wrapped around it. The man let go and let the thing stand proud in his bush of hair. It was a couple inches shorter than Aram's, but just as thick, and it looked perfect with the enormous balls of his. _

_Aram figured he should comment the man on it as his teacher had been doing so much to him, so he did so. "It's quite impressive, Tam. I hardly believe you were ever small."_

_Tam chuckled again, going to cup his balls, rolling the things between his fingers. "How gracious of you. But there's nothing impressive about this old man's package." _

_Aram shook his head, "You're hardly old, and I'm sure you're as lively as a teenager." _

"_Livelier, actually," Tam said with a smile, "as far as I'm concerned, the amount of cum I can produce in just one orgasm is far above average."_

_Aram blushed harder, but his eyes still widened, "Really? You know for sure?" _

_Tam shrugged, and began tugging on his hard cock again. "I can prove it to you." _

_Aram gaped, and his groin ached for attention. "It's really not necessary..." _

"_Of course it is! I haven't cum in a long time, and I doubt you have, so it's the perfect stress relief for us both," Tam said, shaking his head at Aram's erection. When Aram didn't move, Tam reached over with the other hand and began pumping the Tinker's dick. _

"_Tam, that's-"_

"_Perfectly fine. You need to relax, Aram. It's tough leaving your people for a life of war, I would know. This will help, I promise."_

_When Aram said nothing, the older man took it as a sign to continue on. He pumped the two dicks in unison, scooting closer to Aram on the edge of the river. Both of their penises were wet from being in the water so the man's hands slid easily over both. Soon, Aram was in a daze, only feeling the pleasure on his dick. He groaned loudly, leaning on Tam. _

"_Tam..." _

_The older man let out a small moan too, breathing hard, "I know." _

_Aram needed to grab onto something, to have his mouth moving against something, so he did the only logical thing. He grabbed Tam's face and brought crashed his lips into the older man's. Aram expected the man to pull away, or stop masturbating the two of them, but he didn't. He simply closed his eyes and allowed the Tinker to ravage his mouth. The two sucked on each others lips and tongues, saliva coating their chins. _

_Aram continued leaning into the man, but the position for kissing his was awkward. They never separated, and Tam never let go of either of their hard dicks as Aram threw a leg over Tam's hairy thigh, attempting to crawl on top of the man. He allowed it, and in seconds Aram was sitting in the other man's lap as Tam continued to pump their dicks. Tam broke away from the kiss and went lower, licking at Aram's neck and nipping it gently. The Tinker groaned loudly, and his hands shot down to cover Tam's larger ones. He squeezed the man's hands on their dicks, and they connected again for a kiss. Tam took Aram's hand and led it to his own penis, still pumping the younger man's. Aram grasped the hard organ and gasped, pulling on it lovingly. _

"_Your penis...feels amazing in my hand," Aram said, leaning against Tam's chest. _

"_It loves being in your hand," Tam groaned back. "It's so hard for you right now."_

_Aram whimpered loudly, and flexed his cock in Tam's hands. The man responded by squeezing harder, and reaching a hand back to grab the younger man's ass. He stroked the Tinker's hole, and looked into the man's eyes. _

"_Do you want me inside you?" Tam asked simply, never faltering in his masturbation. "My balls are overflowing with seed for you, see?" _

_It was true. The pre-cum flowing out of Tam's cock head and onto Aram's hand was unbelievable. Aram took note of this, letting go of the man's dick (Tam whined, almost), and smelled the white seed on his hand. It smelled of the woods and cinnamon. Aram began to lick it all of his hand, never swallowing it, savoring the taste. He went back to jacking the man's fat cock, but leaned forward and kissed Tam again. He deposited the seed into the older man's mouth, and the Al'Thor growled, smiling against Aram's lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, Tam's seed slipping and sliding inside their mouths. _

_Aram felt Tam knock his hand away from the man's dick, and he whimpered. Then he felt their cocks press together, and both men moaned loudly into each others mouths._

"_Well?" Tam said pulling back squeezing their dicks into each other. "Do you want my cock to fill you up?" _

"_Yes!" Aram nearly yelled. "I want your beautiful cock inside me Tam. I want you to let all of that seed out, into me."_

"_I will, love, I will. I'm not going to stop humping your ass until every last drop of my seed is emptied from these balls. And then I'm going to swallow whatever spills out."_

_Aram groaned at the man's dirty words. "Please, just get in me. Your penis feels so good against mine, but I need you in me now." _

_The Tinker pulled his penis out of Tam's hand, slapping it playfully against the older man's, and lifted his ass from the man's thighs, scooting forward so he could sit on the man's erection. _

_Tam looked into the younger man's eyes to see if they should start without preparation, but Aram had a hungry look on his face. He wanted Tam now. _

_Aram hovered over Tam's erection for a few seconds, and then without warning, slammed down onto the aching cock. A half moan, half scream was ripped from Aram's mouth as Tam cursed just as loudly. _

_The pain of having the fat organ fill his ass overwhelmed Aram for a few moments, and, though he would never admit it, small tears fell from his eyes. Tam apparently took notice, however, and the younger man felt a beard pressed against his face as the al'Thor kissed the tears away. _

_The meat in his hole began to move, and a blessedly rough hand enclosed around his own dick. Aram let out a louder moan, mixed with pain and pleasure. He placed both of his hands on the older man's shoulder's and spread his legs a little more. Tam began to thrust his hips slowly, and the pain started to recede as the pleasure from the man's hand's on Aram's dick overwhelmed all other feeling. _

"_Well? How do I- ugh, feel?" Tam asked in a husky voice, his mouth and beard the only thing Aram could see at the moment. _

"_Bloody amazing," Aram replied, leaning forward and shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth. Tam sped up, and reached a hand down to the small of Aram's back. He squeezed and bent the Tinker's penis, smiling against the younger man's mouth. _

_Aram almost growled back, and reached back under his ass, finding Tam's enormous balls and squeezing them. The older man began to hump his ass with sharper thrusts, and Aram smiled back into the kiss. _

"_I'm so flaming close," Tam suddenly said, and Aram realized he was too. They both bounced in rhythmic thrusts, Aram holding onto al'Thor's hairy sac for dear life. "I can feel you are too. Your hole is so _tight_ around my cock."_

"_Then cum in me. Let it all out. Fill me with your, LIGHT, your seed," Aram said, Tam squeezing the Tinker's penis with unbelievable force. Aram was so close, now. Just a few more thrusts from Tam, and- _

Aram's legs shook as he came, trapped by his breeches and smallclothes that had been pushed down to his knees. Both hands held onto his jerking dick as the orgasm overwhelmed him, the white semen flying into the air and landing on his stomach. He thought his shirt was somewhere behind him, pulled off in haste as he masturbated. Lying on his back, however, he didn't care.

The Tinker's legs stopped rocking as he moved his hands once more, squeezing the last of the cum out of his tender penis. Only then did he notice the uncomfortable stones digging into his back, and the awkward position that he was in on the ground.

Aram didn't even remember starting to jack off. He had been lost in the memory of Tam al'Thor. And what a memory it was.

Luckily, no one was roaming around outside at this time of night, so he didn't need to deal with the embarrassment of being seen with his pants down and his cock out like some sheepherder in heat.

As he returned to reality, he heard the faint moans coming from inside of the tent, and scent of sex mixed in with that of sweat. Aram, sitting up and wiping off the cum on his body, felt his dick pulse at the sound of the men inside of the sweat tent. Light, was he already getting hard again? Lord Perrin had said something about the Dark One's taint on the world becoming apparent, but he didn't think that included sky-high testosterone levels.

The man shrugged, standing up and shoving his hanging balls and half-hard meat back into his smallclothes. He pulled up his pants and tied them up, looking around once more to see if anyone was around. Lord Perrin didn't need him at the moment. He felt the strangest urge to go visit his Lord's father-in-law, Davram Bashere. He wondered why that was...

000

**I'll most likely return to the Rand and Perrin storyline at some point after I introduce the other. I might even add Aram's as well. **

**The next chapter will be Mat in Ebou Dar, around aCoS and PoD. Logain will most likely follow in the same chapter, and if not, it will be another different character, like Lan perhaps. **


End file.
